Forever Forbidden
by Lilsciontist
Summary: “I’m impressed Granger” he said in a low tone looking at her like his next meal. Why is he looking at me like that, what the hell are you doing? she felt naked under his gaze, confused she arched her brows “Impressed with what?” she tried to maintain but


With his icy blue eyes he watched the clock and paced the hall "Where the hell is she?" He looked around the corner. Some third year students walked by, he growled as he waited. "What the bloody fuck is keeping her?" He grabbed his books off the floor and walked off.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry she has lost her mind, seriously …she goes missing hours on end, it almost seems like a annoy her when we are together" Ron stomped up the steps with Harry by his side

"She is just pre-occupied" Harry brushed it off

"Pre-occupied, We just tossed off cause she won't tell me where the hell she heading off to!" He huffed as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Ron I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." Harry hesitated as they reached portrait

"I bloody know! I left her, I was the wrong one…………." He glared as the Fat Lady listened to his conversation with Harry

"_Palasio!" _Ron growled, the painting has swung open Hermione stood there with a beautiful white dress on, swinging her cloke over her shoulders. She tensed as she saw them, Ron especially. He standing there looking completely consumed.

"Hey Harry ….Ron…Excuse me" she made her way through them diligently; Ron eyes followed her figure as she walked away. A heavy slab of regret slid down his throat, it was his fault of course for being so thick headed; he made her like this…so cold, he yelled at her after a match, he called her too soft and if she wanted to continue being his girlfriend she was going to have to change. _What was I thinking; I would have listened to her instead of taking that stupid match to Slytherin to the head……._he thought as she walks briskly down the steps.

Hermione shook her head, _Idiot!……Crying for something that is your fault now you will never have me again ……_She made her way passed some third year students as she pulled the hood over her hair. She made a left down the corridor, Hermione looked back to see if any one was behind her. She walked on, the hall was empty, and Hermione stopped and leaned up against the wall pulling the hood well over her face to conceal herself, she was in uncharted waters on this side of the castle. _Am I crazy being here, what is this crazy feeling …….._The feeling of a hundred butterflies bursting in her stomach. She looked around, the hall had a dark gloomy look to it and it was deathly quite. _Will he show…._she bit her lip trying to control her nerves.

"I thought you would never show" He whispered appearing in the hall wearing that signature smile on his face.

"I had something that needed to be dealt with" She touched his hand and he grasped on to it pulling her into his strong arms. His eyes pierced into her, his skin white as snow, his warmth burning into her skin, she loved it. Malfoy knew how to make her melt, as she felt her center pulse with desire she tried to restrain and compose herself. He slipped his hands opening her cloke revealing her dress to him; he gave her an approving smile.

"Doesn't matter, your mine now" Hermione shivered as his warm body released her. He started to lead her down the hall

"Where are we going?" She managed to through her locked throat.

"Where we can be alone" He smiled back at her. They walked down the hall to the opening that lead out to the overpass of the castle. "This is where we must part". Hermione stared into his eyes for a moment mesmerized by his beauty. It was like portrait of enchantment looking back at her.

"Wait…where is it that I am going?" she held on to his hand, not wanting to let go.

"Just to the end of the overpass, I will meet you there" he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft warm, kiss over her skin. It sent a pulse through Hermione's body that nearly made her knees buckle, her face crimsoned and she walked out into the hall pulling the hood down well over her face again trying to act calm. She was feeling really hot and bother every time she saw him and it kinda annoyed her how he could do that.

He watched her closely, like animals as they watch there prey. She was so simple, beautiful and loyal, something he had never experienced with all the other sluts he had dealt with. She was so hot too, but it was something more there to him he couldn't explain yet. It didn't matter to him that they had to keep this secret he could live with it ….._for now_. His eyes caught someone coming down the hall. A person who had red bouncing hair with each furious step heading straight for Hermione. _Weasley!_

"Where are you going?" Ron fumed at Hermione catching her by surprise at she headed towards the over pass.

"Ron!" She was taken aback not expecting him

"I asked you a question!!?" Ron grabbed her arm. Malfoy clutched his wand tightly wanting to curse Ron into oblivion. _Get your filthy hands of her! _He crouched down and watched them closely.

"Ronald Weasley if you don't get your hands off me-"

"No, you will answer me!" He pulled on her arm bringing her closer to him. Malfoy feeling the fire in his throat rising from anger. _THINK DRACO, THINK!!_

"Well, well if it isn't Weasel-bee and his "He swallowed hard "Filthy Mudblood Girlfriend" he strolled up to them twirling his wand through his fingers as cool and confident as always. Hermione eyes locked with his for a moment.

"Malfoy this doesn't concern you!" Ron pulled Hermione behind him, squaring off in front of Malfoy

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Hermione swatted Ron's arm away "I am not your girlfriend anymore, so you can start minding your business and as for you Malfoy" she walked up to his face bearing a malicious smile within her hood "Fuck off and grow up" she stomped off into the overpass. Before Ron had a second to react, Malfoy stepped in ensuring that she could get away.

"Oh seems that Weasel-bee has lost his Girlfriend, to bad ….many don't seem to have her acquired taste I may say" He smirked at Ron

"Fuck you, Malfoy" Ron watched as Hermione faded into the night, his stomach churned, he hesitated for a moment if he should go after her but decided not to. He glared at Malfoy for a moment that was standing there with a satisfied grin on his face. He thought about cursing him but he gave up. She didn't want to be with him anymore, he had to accept that. He glanced at Malfoy one more time and before the tears stormed up into his eyes he turned and walked away.

Malfoy smiled as he stood there to fully make sure that Weasley was gone. He turned to the overpass changing his quick stride into a steady jog. His eyes searched for her in the darkness. _Where is she?..._

"Boo!" she called out from behind him, making him come to a quick halt.

"Granger?" he called out in almost a whisper

"Of course" she appeared with a quick tap of her wand on her head. "A chameleon charm just in case" she smiled. Hermione was brilliant…Malfoy thought. He grabbed her arms and pulled her in close face to face

"I hate when he touches you" he said in a hoarse voice pulling her into him

"Really…..." she toys back in a sexy voice, breaking away from him and looking out into the moon light. He stood closely behind her pulling her hood off her head. He slid her hair to one side and kissed her neck slowly. Hermione's body pulsed erotically as his warm tongue caressed her neck. _Am I losing it, I am out here with Draco Malfoy……Oh my, he makes me feel so good. So unlike me…..or is this the real me. _The devilish idea had past through her head so often; it wasn't until that day that she was sitting by the lake after breaking up with Ron. There relationship had become more then routine, it was plain boring. She really didn't know why she wasn't taking it that hard but she was in a foul mood. When he tapped her on her shoulder she snapped at him pulling out her wand and threatening him and he just gave her that smile. She stared at him threatening her but his smile was what stopped her, not that sarcastic I got the best of you smile, just plain hot. Hermione shivered as he sucked on her neck making the pulsing in her hot center uncontrollable.

Draco looked up at her lost in thought, her skin perfect in the moon light. He felt her Goosebumps on his lips, the smell of raspberries from her hair intoxicating. He breathed in filling his lungs with it, a warm sensation filled his body just like the day he met her.

_What the hell is this feeling that has come over me, could I be in love with __Granger__?_. _ Me ….…Heir to the Malfoy Fortune in love with a half-blood? Draco stop thinking about that she is a brilliant girl…._a voice replied to him._ She is a MUDBLOOD! Remember that!.......Don't listen to your father, she is a far better witch than any pure blood. ………You're a disgrace Draco, you have direct orders to make her life a living hell and your over hear snogging the enemy._

Malfoy pulled back and stepped away from her. His heart was beating hard in his chest. His palms got sweaty; thoughts were racing through his mind. _Could I really bring her home to the Manor, could my parents accept her….could she accept me for who I truly am?` ….son of a Death eater. I can't even let anyone in school know…_

"Draco?" she turned around, she saw the confusion on his face "What's wrong?" she tensed up

"Could you really accept who I am?" he demanded in a cold tone, his face shines with sweat.

"What …..What do you mean?" Hermione's mind raced at the question.

"I am the son of a DEATH EATER , could you accept me if I was to become a Deatheater too!" Malfoy shouted his chest rising and falling with each breath, his eyes glared, his hair illuminated by the glow of the moon. Hermione was thrown off by the question and she wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"Death Eater? Draco you don't have to be a death eater if your heart do-"but she was cut off.

"Then your answer is no, you wouldn't!" he turned his face away from her. "I knew it!" he started walking back to the castle. His legs were shaking and an unfamiliar stinging was forming in his eyes.

"Malfoy, we are not through! What the hell has gotten in to you?!" She snapped at him. Malfoy came to a halt. Not looking back as he was fighting his tears and balling his fist, feeling a rage boil within him.

"This was a mistake that's all" he choked and stomped of towards the castle. Hermione stood there speechless, watching him walk away

"Coward!" She shouted after him. The tears streamed down her eyes, Hermione was lost. It was as if he took the air she breathed when he walked away. She crouched down by the wall and tucked her knees to her chin and started to cry hard, as for her heart it was completely broken, completely torn. She caressed the spot where he had kiss on her hand and the tears kept coming as if he pulled something out of her. She didn't cry like this for Ron , but Malfoy he was different, _this_ was different.

_Get a hold of yourself Draco! He raced up the steps wiping the tears from his eyes. I must be cursed what is happening to me! _He stopped and hunched over _I think I might throw-up._ He stood up woozy, his head ache, his heart hurt, he feet started moved on there own, he couldn't even remember when he said the password to get in the Slytherin common room. _Why is this bothering me, I should have been able to leave her like that, Merlin I_ _haven't even made love to her, I mean fuck, I haven't even fucked her._ He passed the grand fire place and started up the steps.

"Draco!" Crabb called as he entered the common room "Where the hell have you been?" Goyle coming in just two steps behind Crabb. With the glare still his eye he slowly walked down the steps back into the common room and plopped down on the couch.

"Why? Did I miss something?" Malfoy said in a bored voice

"Did you ever" He looked at Goyle excitedly "We had Lacy and Petals in the doing all kind of things to us and Danielle was there waiting for you "he finished taking a seat across from him but Draco wasn't there. His thoughts drifted back to Hermione, she was just sitting there. This girl with soft curls and amazing legs, out on the bench by the lake. Her brown hair was covering her face glistening in the sun, a book on her lap._ Who could this girl be? She is a Gryffindor? But I have never seen her before….. _Malfoy thought. He walked up to her slowly taking care in his steps not to alert her of his presence. She had a beautiful figure. He extended his hand to touch her running one of his finger through a lock

"The hell…is there no piece around her-"

"Granger?" he managed to spit out._ Hermione Granger was this incredibly hot girl…. _

"What do you want!" she snapped pulling her head up, pulling her wand out and squaring off with him. He just stared at her and smiled……_look at that piercing look she is giving me, enchanting almost_

"I'm impressed Granger" he said in a low tone looking at her like his next meal.

_Why is he looking at me like that_, _what the hell are you doing?_ she felt naked under his gaze, confused she arched her brows "Impressed with what?" she tried to maintain but his eyes saw through her.

"On how beautiful you can be when you're mad" He smiled and let out a small chuckle. He walked around Hermione confidently; she never took her aim off him as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"Come …have a sit……." He patted the bench "I promise I won't bite" She kept his eyes on him, watching him closely; he didn't say anything he just watched her back. Hermione look around to see if any of his 'Buddy's' were around to catch the show. No one was in sight.

"What is it that you want again? And stop looking at me like that" she softens a bit, confused mostly. _What is Draco up to?_

"Can't help it your beautiful Hermione and all I want is conversation. He looked over at her undressing her with his eyes. Her shirt unbutton, showing a bit of her breast, _I bet there phenomenal._

"Conversation?" Hermione got a rush at the way he looked at her; she bit her lip apprehensively _I have always found him quite attractive but that smugness of his is nauseating and he is your arch enemy but wait………maybe there is a way to talk and punish you at the same time…._and pointed her wand at him again.

"Granger?" He leaned back uncertain of what she was muttering. _Damn witch!_

"Draco, I'm not going to curse you, just consider this our confidentiality agreement' She smiled devilishly, Malfoy felt a warmth run through him as she smiled at him._ What a clever girl…._ Slowly he took the tip of the wand a red ribbon formed and bonded to his skin. _He did it, not even a question about was curse I put on him……._she watched him closely amazed that anyone one would allow her to put a silent bond on them

"Now that we got that over with" he shook his hand as the icy sensation of the silent bond dissipated.

"Are you not going to put one on me" She asked curiously

"Granger if there is two things I'm sure of is that there no way you would tell anyone you had a conversation with me"

"and the other thing" not helping herself

"that you look like a goddess when the sun kisses your skin" Malfoy finished. Hermione face turned a dark shade of pink

"I can not believe I'm sitting here with you" she whispered almost to herself

"Why? Is it because I'm prettier than you that you don't want anyone to know" he joked. Hermione was tantalizing sitting there as she laughed, her white shirt all pulled out, her Gryffindor skirt above her knee, her hair in soft curls; he could help the sudden attraction he felt to her.

"Now tell me my pet" he leaned in to her "when did you become this beautiful with out telling me?" he smiled again………

Hermione crimsoned again; _Draco is coming on to me?_ She almost fell of the bench

"Somewhere between Potions and the Library" she teased. Coming almost face to face with him, as her confidence rises, she had nothing to loose anyway he says one word to anyone he wouldn't be able to speak for a couple months

"So you can turn this" he gesture her body "on and off" He got closer to her lips feeling the tension between them increase there eyes locked

"No, you were always to blind to notice, you know, your not known for being the most observant, if it doesn't walk around with wonkers you won't even recognize it" she smiled. Malfoy broke out laughing.

"Really……Now what if I told you I recognized you" he touched her chin softly. His heart beating hard, her breath upon his lips……..

"Malfoy…MALFOY!" Crabb shouted at a dazed Draco on the couch.

"Wha- what the hell is it?" Draco snapped

"Didn't you hear anything I just said" he shot a look at Goyle who shrugged his shoulders. "Danielle will be waiting for you tomorrow"

"And who told you to set me up with that slut!" he rose up

"I thought that was the girl you were trying to get with?" Crabb finished

"No" Draco snapped, he dismissed himself and when straight to the boys dorm. He quickly took of his pants and pulled off his shirt and hopped into bed. With a quick wave of his wand he imperturbed the curtains, falling back into his pillow with his fist balled up.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck! Why her? Why am I feeling like this? Out of all the girls I could have I am fucking around with this one. My sworn enemy, this ………_but he couldn't bring himself to say it. _Draco you have gotten weak, Weak falling for some_ again he couldn't say it. _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! _"MUDBLOOD!" he screamed gasping for breathe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione walked into the Common room about an hour later. Her head was dropped down, her eyes puffy and sandy, the hood still over her head. She walked over and plopped into the closest spot by the fire wanting to feel the warmth like she had felt with Malfoy when he pressed his body against hers. _What did I do for you to act like that? Maybe you never changed, maybe you lied, but he would of showed signs if he told anyone._ Tears streamed down her eyes again as she became mesmerized by the dancing fire in front of her. She held out her hand, wanting to touch it, feel it, feel something. _What did he do to me, I can't feel anything_

"So this is the time that you get back in" Ron was sitting in a dark corner waiting for her, watching her as she cried. Hermione exhausted with him huffed in aggravation." No, No I'm not here to fight with you, I was just was hoping to talk with you make sure your ok' he lifted a bottle in his hand and took a swig.

"You've been drinking?" Hermione untied her cloak and walked over to him

"I know that I have been the worst lately but it's because I love you Hermione and I can't stand being without you." He wiped his eyes. Hermione's heart started to hurt again, it was just too much to bear, she kneeled before him and her eyes started to burn with new tears forming.

"Ron I am truly sorry, but I can't right now ….I just have too much going on" as Hermione said the words he leaned forward dropping the bottle of rum on the floor and cradle his face in his hands. "Ron" she leaned forward and hugged him "we can try to be the friends we are, you just really have to stop beating yourself over this"

"I can't ….I'm so sorry Hermione" he sobbed

"Ronald Please, I love you too but …._I'm in love with Draco……_just can't right now" Hermione stood up and headed towards the steps

"But we can be friends again?" He looked up at her as she took her first step

"Of course" Hermione continued up the stairs mindlessly, empty. She threw her cloke on her chest and through herself on the bed looking around at the empty beds. Hermione pulled her wand out of her dress pocket and gave it a quick wave and closed her curtains. She couldn't think, she couldn't feel, tomorrow was Sunday and she didn't even want to think about getting out of bed. Hermione just wanted to fade away….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Breakfast the next morning, Malfoy didn't feel much like eating but Crabb and Goyle were persistent. He threw on a shirt and some sweats, very unlike him because he was always well dressed but today he didn't feel like meeting up to appearances. He entered the great hall his eyes immediately fell upon Hermione seat that was empty. Only Harry sat there reading the daily prophet. _Where the fuck is she? _He got even more pissed of not seeing her there where she was suppose to be _Get a hold of yourself Draco._

Hermione lied in bed lifeless. Some one knocked on the door, she looked at her watch it was nine-thirty. She knew it wasn't one of her room mates they all had gone to HogsMeade the night before

"Who is it?" she called out and the door creaked open

"Hermione are you there?" Ginny called out

"Yeah Ginny I'm here" she didn't budge

"Ok this is going to seem rather sparatic but Ron wanted me to invite you to breakfast, he said you might need a lil motivation so I volunteered to motivate" Ginny said really fast. Hermione couldn't help but smile

"Oh alright" she pulled the curtain open and Ginny stood there with a big smile. Hermione found the strength to get out of bed, her eyes felt like they where holding boulders in. She rubbed them hard, she found a T-shirt and some loose fitting jeans and slipped into them.

"Let's go" Hermione mourned.

As she entered the Great hall she spotted him, his blonde hair stood out among the dark haired boys at his table. She shifted her eyes to Harry so very glad to see him.

"Hello Harry" she chummed up a smile, as she caught sight of those ice blue eyes staring at her across the room as she took a seat. Hermione felt chills down her spine, there was nothing more she wanted to do but to walk across this hall and fall into him. He moved his lips and waved his wand_ at this point he didn't care who saw him_. Malfoy signaled to his plate. _What is he saying?_

"Hermione, what's that on your plate?" Ginny looking over at Hermione that was distracted

"Hmm what?" she looked down. She couldn't help but smile. In her scramble eggs it said "Follow me" Ginny and Harry shot each other looks as Ron as just arrived to the Great Hall. Hermione looked over and quickly got her fork and mixed up her eggs. She shot Harry and Ginny the mind your business look.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why are you looking like you lost a pup mate?" Goyle sat down on one side and Crabb on the others.

"Don't you two have something better to do?" He snapped.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Crabb responded

"I am in no mood that's all" he continued to watch her. Goyle pointed to the Gryffindor table.

"Are you watching that Granger girl?"

"What did you just say?" Malfoy turned his head his eyes lit

"It looks like you are watching that Granger girl from here mate, we just want no one getting the wrong impression that's all" Crabb pulled back as he saw Malfoy face boil.

"Who I watch is my damn business!" he slammed his fist on the table and walked out the great hall. Students turned there head from all over and watched how he stomped off.

"Wow, I guess I didn't miss much" said Ron as he took a seat next to Hermione. " 'ello Hermione"

"Hello Ron" she tried to pay attention but her eyes watched as he walk out of the hall, he stop for a moment gave her a glance and walked out. _What the hell is wrong with him, One minute he leaves me and the next he send me messages in my eggs_ "Umm you mind if you excuse me I need to use the lady's room" she got up and walked quickly out the great hall. Hermione searched the hall for any signs of him.

"Wow" Ron said dreamily as Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered

"It seems to me Hermione is-"

"-following Draco" Ginny finished and they both looked at each other convinced

Hermione walked down the hall as close as she could to the Slytherin side of the castle without causing attention to herself. She walked by a closet who doors was cracked open, she ignored it and continued down the hall. Out of no where a hand slid over her mouth and waist and started pulling her back into the closest.

"Would you stop with the damn struggle?" Malfoy huffed as he pulled her in the closet and closed the door, imperturbing the door immediately. As soon as she illuminated her wand in the dark closet and saw that it was him standing there in his T-shirt and sweats smiling at her

"SLAP!" he touched his face and grin broke out on is face

"You're smiling!" she asks infuriated at his reaction and yet slightly turned on" You do think this is a game then!" she reached for the door

"That's not what I think" he managed to say through his smile

"So what the hell was yesterday about?" she pursed her lips

"My doubts mostly" he said coolly

"Your do-"

"Would you stop me if I kissed you?"

"What….yes ..ohm…" she hesitated

"I'll take that as a no" he leaned forward crushing down on her lips, slipping his right hand behind her back and the left pushing off the wall pulling her closer to his body. Hermione nearly lost herself as his hot tongue dove into her mouth. She reached under his shirt and felt his body, tight muscles that flex as he pulled her closer. Hermione moaned into his mouth giving in to him. He owned her, as his touched penetrated her skin with passion.

"I have missed you pet' breaking the kiss whispering in her ear. She almost couldn't stand but Hermione's strong will didn't want to let him get the best of her

"This is not working you know" she teased him. That's what Malfoy couldn't get enough of, she wasn't easy like other girls that threw themselves at him. He pushed her against the wall. No words were said just pure desire. He pulled his T-shirt off, and then reached for hers. Hermione gave in as he lifted her shirt and pulled off her arms. She sported a soft white lacy Bra. Deciding to turn the tables on him and held her wand to his chest with the tip still glowing.

"What Draco…do you think I'm that easy" she caught her breathe. Malfoy froze knowing that Hermione was a very dangerous and clever witch, he didn't want to cross her. Hermione crouched down by his pelvis and purred around his throbbing member. When he made movement to touch her she pushed the wand into his chest

"Fuck…Hermione" He groaned. She thought how strange it was when she heard her name from his lips. She pushed and rubbed her face in his cock through the cloth, her mouthed watered as she felt it jump with need. "Fuck" he groaned again but this time with a smile.

As she looked up "What are you smiling about?"

"Cause you're so fucking dangerous and I love it" He pulled her up by her arms and started to kiss her, He reached down to her thighs and pulled them up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Malfoy pushed her on the wall and started to suck on her neck there body touching each other creating heat. Hermione moaned at how good it felt, her center throbbed for attention, her lips coated with her juices. _Merlin, give it to me Draco already, GIVE IT TO ME_

"Are you going to snog me in a broom closest all day or are you actually going to do something." She teased in a bored voice. Malfoy smiled.

"Oh well I'm sorry princess, maybe I should show you something more exciting huh" he flickered his eye brows. _I`m going to give you something alright_ "you won't be able to walk straight" he slipped his hand into his pocket carefully holding her against the wall and securely by her waist. He tapped her pants and they ripped to shreds showing her white lace under wear.

"Draco! My jeans"

"You won't need them" he smirked taking his fingers and rubbing her center through the soaking wet knickers. She tossed her head back against the wall in sweet release.

"Oh…" he rubbed a little harder "Is this what my pet wanted?" he tried to maintain but cock was straining for release. _Oh shit you're so fucking wet, Fuck! _He moved the thin fabric over slipping his fingers within her fold. Malfoy nearly came watching her moan and bucking on his fingers. Never before has he gotten so much pleasure from watching someone as hot as her. She dropped her head back and moaned harder pulling on him and struggling to buck harder.

"Oh Draco!" she feigned for it, she wanted to feel him fill her up. "Get inside me, Please" she begged as Draco stood hypnotized as the juices that dripped down his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her and she inhaled softly. He pulled them up rubbing his fingers together enjoying the creaminess. As her eyes locked on to him, he opened is mouth and sucked them slowly dry.

"You taste wonderful my pet, now it's time for Daddy to have a full tasting." He lifted her up carefully by her thighs so her legs straddle over his shoulders.

"Draco wait, wait" but he had her already, pushing her knickers over and dove his tongues between her folds, her body shook as he licked her clit softly "Shit, Shit Malfoy…..Merlin" she whispered feeling the wonders of his tongue as he sucked the juices from inside stirring a storm that was going to erupt inside her. Hermione ran her finger through his silky hair closed her hand pulling as he intensified his tongue. He lifted her sweet pussy off his face for a moment

"Do you like that love?" He looked up at her, her head was tossed back, and she was breathing hard, her explosion slowing down as he stopped. Dropping her head and lifting her wand

"If you stop that again I _will_ curse you" She said with a wicked smile on her face. His heart leapt, it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, he place her lips back in his mouth and sucked the juices slowly as her moans grew again. He slipped his tongue softly between them and massaged her swollen clit. Her body jerked and she clawed at his shoulders and neck. Hermione was going to burst, the sensation was bigger then anything she had ever felt before. Her legs tighten around his head as her explosion spilled all over his face.

"Draco….Ohhh, I'm cumin …I'm cumin' she moaned as her body jerked. He lifted her up and slid her down his body, he knew she couldn't stand. With one hand around her carefully and the other pulling his sweats down, he wanted to catch the hot sweetness of her pulsing pussy why he still could. He positioned his member and thrusted inside her. Malfoy nearly cam as the hot wet tightness enveloped his cock.

"Fuck ….yes…yes…" Hermione started to buck on him feeling the hot bursting sensation continue.

"Hermione easy, your going to make me cum and I just got inside you" he groaned into her neck. She slowed down and listened to him even though it pained her to "Mind if I lay on the floor?

"Not al all" she whispered in his ear her eyes close as she enjoyed his throbbing cock in her swollen walls. Securely holding her petite body with his strong arms and carefully making sure she didn't slip out he crouched down and sat on the floor leaning back against the wall.

"What's wrong Draco can't handle it?" Hermione teased sitting on top of him watching him trying to control the pleasure on his face. He looked up at her illuminated face, she was beautiful and he loved how she teased. He slapped her ass hard

"Ride me" he rasped knowing fully well he couldn't take it. That wicked smile broke out on Hermione's face again. She bucked and the gushing sounds of her pussy made him feign. The wetness was almost too much to bear he still stiffened his cock and slapped her ass again. "Ride me I said!" He demanded wolfishly. His balls where tightening about to release his seed, each stroke brought him a little closer as her moans penetrated his ears pushing him even harder. He watched her enjoying herself in what he could see from the glow of the wand. Her breast bounced in rhythm of him slamming his cock up in her, the hot sensation release in his balls and his cock pumped his cum into her. Hermione dropped forward on to his chest and gasped as her walls tighten around him making her cum down a second time.

"Ugh…." He released a heavy groan as the sensitivity in his cock to her pulsing inside. "Shit Hermione you nearly left me dry"

"Your fault, besides you didn't even let me taste you" she licked his chest still on top of him with his cock still inside her. He watched her lay on his chest, and that warmth he had been feeling he finally understood, he loved her, everything about her and at the moment he knew he couldn't live without her.

"Hermione" he whispered

"Yes love" she said dreamily, feeling that warmth filling her up inside too

"I have never been as miserable in my life as I was last night after I left you" he pushed himself to sit up straight, so he could look up at her eye to eye. She was about to speak and he put his fingers to her lips. "I know that I have not been the greatest person to you in the past and that now we have gotten to this point, I can't let anyone else have you" the stinging started to form in his eyes again he fought hard to hold them back "Be with me"

"What, your serious Draco?" She sat up straight

"I have no idea what you did to me but all I know is that I don't want you to be a once off" he cupped her cheek in his hand

"You know everyone one is going to talk about us"

"Do you care?" He leaned into her

"No, but…….." she tensed remembering Ron "I think we should wait" he gazed turn to ice "Please…it is our last year after this we can live where ever you want and we can be together" she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes pleaded with him. _She's right Draco, what would happen if your father found out now_

"Ok" he agreed bitterly, they cleaned up quickly, Draco reappearing Hermione jeans and talking about the future they would have together.

"Well I would like to live somewhere by the sea, so we can hear the wave roaring" Hermione whispered as he hugged her.

"It's whatever you want love" He kiss her softly

"Ok who goes first?" she raised her wand to the door

"Let's both go"

"Are you sure?" Hermione hesitant

"Everyone is probably outside" he opened the door to the closest and proceeded to walk out grabbing her hand

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted. Finally it all made sense. Her being so secret about where she was going, how everytime she was on her rounds Malfoy was always somewhere near her and that night by the overpass…_they were together…they made a fool out of me. _

Hermione turned her head in complete horror, he was seething with his eyes black and his wand rising pointing straight at Malfoy. As the spell shot out of Ron's wand and aimed towards Malfoy's chest Hermione sprang forward ……..

her last breathe pushed out her lungs and everything went black, just thoughts of Draco, Harry, Ginny, her Mom and Dad and most of all Ron……………………


End file.
